A Button for Love
by apinchofushyn
Summary: Nozomi is in love with her best friend and tries to cope with her growing feelings but it's getting harder and harder each day. On the other hand, Eri remains oblivious to her best friend's feelings but that's bound to change. Nozomi starts to get very distracted and Eri tries to find out what is wrong with her best friend.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: _I was just re-watching some of the episodes of Love Live! the other day and had this urge to write something about the series. Perhaps this story is out of impulse, perhaps it's already harbouring somewhere deep in my mind. Anyways, this is a Eri X Nozomi or Nozomi X Eri (whichever way you prefer it to be) fan fic. This is also my first fan fic here so I apologise if there's any mistakes or whatnot that I've made.

Just as much as I wish I own Love Live!, I don't. :D

* * *

_Prologue _

_These feelings of mine…are they wrong? Is it wrong to feel…something like that for a friend? I thought I could hide it from her but as each day passed, these feelings threatened to overflow in several occasions. Every day, I thought, "What if she found out? What would happen to our relationship? Would she feel disgusted?" How do I make this unrequited feelings go away?"_

_Every day I struggle. Every day I fall deeper into despair. Every day I wish I would stop feeling this way. _

_It's getting harder and harder each day since I'm always with her. In the Student Council Room, at the rooftop with the rest of the μ's… How long can I keep this up? _

_Just a look from her eyes, just a single touch from her hands make me go nuts. _

_All I can do is hope that she'll never find out. Just several more months. Just a few more months before we graduate. That's what my cards said as well. _

* * *

_1 - Nozomi_

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight!" Umi counted as she clapped to the rhythm as the rest of μ's danced to the set rhythm. All 8 of them (excluding Umi who was the coach for the afternoon) were all perfectly in sync with the exception of one particular member.

"Nozomi...you're lacking the enthusiasm. Please make your moves more elaborate." Umi instructed the third-year purple-haired girl.

"Right..." Nozomi answered distractedly. To be honest, the third-year, Student Council Vice President of the school and a valuable member of μ's was _very_ distracted. A certain someone was occupying her mind at the moment and her body was on automatic mode. _Thank god this isn't a new set of dance_. Nozomi thought as her eyes drifted to a certain blonde.

The blonde was Ayase Eri, the Student Council President of the school and Nozomi's best friend. _Eri-chi looked like she's having fun..._ Nozomi thought quietly to herself, fully absorbed in the blonde's graceful movements. She'd never thought she'd see such happy expressions on her friend. _Guess joining μ's really made a difference. _

The purple head continued watching her best friend quietly while half-listening and following Umi's lead.

_As expected of Eri-chi, she indeed was a ballerina._ Nozomi marvelled inwardly. The way she manoeuvre her fair arms to the left and sliding it down from her head to the waist in one smooth movement was perfect. With a shake of her hips and a wide movement of her hands over her head in a huge circle, her smile still intact, she ended the last set of moves with a graceful jump, her hands pumping into the air. Somehow, Nozomi's gaze drifted to the blonde's lips. She couldn't stop staring. _I wonder how it feels to press my lips against that soft enticing lips of hers..._

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when Umi clapped her hands again, concluding today's practice. "That's all for today. Eri sen– I mean, Eri, is there anything you want to add?"

The blonde shook her head, looking contented, "Nope. We've almost perfected the dance movements for this song. All that's left is to perfect the singing and vocals. Maki...?" Eri turned to look at the red-head.

Maki took the cue and nodded, "We'll deal with that...tomorrow..."

"Then that's all for today." Umi decided as the rest of μ's dispersed, some staying back talking to their school idol-mates, some already preparing to head home. Nozomi sighed uncharacteristically.

"What's wrong, Nozomi?" Umi walked up to the older girl with worry, "You seemed out of it during practice. Did something happen?"

"Nothing's wrong..." The older girl reassured the younger girl with a smile. _What's wrong? Eri-chi's what's wrong._ Nozomi thought inwardly.

"Well...if you say so..." Umi still looked a little worried but seemed to accept Nozomi's assurance.

"Heading off to Kyudo?" The older girl asked.

"Yep," Umi smiled.

"Well then, see ya!" Nozomi waved as the younger girl grabbed her school bag and head towards to door of the roof along with her two childhood friends, Honoka and Kotori.

"Nozomi," A melodic voice called out. The purple head took a deep breath and turned around to meet her object of affection.

"Eri-chi..."

"Let's go," a warm smile was plastered on her face.

Nozomi nodded and both of them headed for the student council room.

"Looks like work has been piling up..." Eri grimaced as she saw the stack of papers on both sides of her table.

"I'll help you," Nozomi volunteered, immediately taking the stack of papers and sat at her desk, working quietly.

Eri felt weird. She felt something was off. Not her but her best friend. _Nozomi was out of it during practice as well... _The blonde didn't know what was bothering her friend and she couldn't bring herself to ask. If the purple head wanted to talk, she would talk. _But..._ Eri frowned, _it's like something is disturbing or is on Nozomi's mind. Usually she'll say something and would take her precious cards out and do a reading but Nozomi's now working quietly on the reports… _Simply put, Eri didn't know how to deal with an uncharacteristically quiet Nozomi.

No longer being able to withstand the deafening silence, Eri finally turned to Nozomi, "Nozomi...is there...anything that's bothering you now?"

When Nozomi heard Eri's voice she snapped around, surprised, before forcing a smile, "There's nothing, Eri-chi."

Not convinced, Eri frowned but didn't say anything further. Usually, it's the other way round. Nozomi would be able to decipher what's on the blonde's mind; she would know what is troubling her and would always give good advices and a little push. _But now that Nozomi seems...out of sorts...I don't know what she's really thinking about._

Nozomi sighed inwardly. She seemed to be doing this more often now. _Eri-chi seemed to know something is on my mind... _she sighed inwardly again. _I have to focus. I can't let her know of my feelings. Not even a hint of it. _She decided firmly as she continued her work.

An hour later, when Eri finally looked up from her laptop, she saw her friend's head resting on the table, sleeping soundly.

_Nozomi... _Eri stared at the older girl smiling to herself. It was not often that you get to see Nozomi's sleeping face.

"She looks kinda cute like this..." She muttered unconsciously. The blonde immediately blushed when she realized what she'd just said.

Eri finally tore her gaze off her friend to look the time. It was already late and the sun could set anytime soon. She looked over at the sleeping purple head but for some reason she couldn't bear to wake the beautiful girl up.

_Wait. Didn't she have to help out at the shrine today? _

Eri immediately stood up and walked over to her best friend. Slowly and gently, the blonde shook the purple haired girl, trying to wake her up as she called softly, "Nozomi…wake up."

The older girl didn't respond. Eri shook Nozomi harder and she could barely make out the Vice-President's murmurs, "Mmmm…Eri-chi…."

Eri blinked and flushed red when she realised that Nozomi was calling her name during her sleep.

"Nozomi…wake up, you have to help out at the shrine today, don't you? You're already late." Eri tried again.

Nozomi lifted her head sleepily and yawned. When she looked up, she almost yelped. Eri's face was directly planted right in front of hers and Nozomi blushed slightly, her heart hammering against her chest.

_Why is Eri-chi's face…_?

"Ah – I'm sorry, Nozomi. I was trying to wake you up just now…" Eri explained. _Did…Nozomi just blushed? That was pretty cute – wait, what am I thinking?!_ It was Eri's turn to blush.

_Ah. I fell asleep. That's right. _Nozomi's eyes widened with realisation. _I hope I didn't say anything weird when I'm sleeping. _

"Eri-chi…Did I…say anything weird when I was sleeping?" Nozomi dared the question.

Eri froze as she contemplated on whether she should tell her best friend that she called her name. _Probably doesn't matter though. Since we're friends after all. It's normal to dream of your friends…right?_

Seeing Eri hesitate, Nozomi's heart sank. _I probably said something embarrassing that Eri-chi can't say it._ She thought dejectedly.

"Well, you didn't say anything weird," Eri said, "You…just called my name."

It felt like a bucket of cold water was dumped onto Nozomi's head.

_Crap. _That was Nozomi's first thought.

Seeing Nozomi's panicked look, Eri tried to assure her, "You didn't say anything else. You just called my name…that's all. Probably because I was trying to wake you up…"

Inwardly, Nozomi heaved a sigh of relief. _Thank God I didn't say anything else. That was embarrassing. _

"I – I don't have to go help out at the shrine today," Nozomi changed the subject.

"Ah…is that so…then we just have to wrap up and head home. The sun's setting soon."

Nozomi nodded and the two friends quickly and quietly cleared their desks before heading home together.

* * *

_Nozomi_

Tojo Nozomi sighed for the umpteenth time today. She couldn't stop thinking about her blonde friend. About how incredibly beautiful she is, how curvy her hips and curves are, how smooth her legs are. If only she could kiss that goddess like lips and trail them down her neck and her brea–. Nozomi slapped herself inwardly. _I am not going there. _

_I have to stop thinking of Eri-chi like that. _Nozomi sighed, putting her palm against her forehead. When she recalled Eri's face when she woke up in the Student Council Room, her face burned again. Just by staring into those exotic azure eyes would make her drown into the depths of blue.

The purple-haired went to her study table and took out her cards. Taking a deep breath, she took a card from the deck and stared at the picture. She sighed. The ambiguity of the card is not something she was used to. Hugging her knees, Nozomi rested her head on her knee caps fervently hoping that she could hold her feelings in again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: _Is it weird getting excited over your own characters? I hope not. Things seemed to be heating up a little (figuratively and literally [Slight warning - I'm sure everyone remembers Nozomi's...habit. But she didn't do anything bad on purpose though.]) and I enjoyed writing this chapter, though I was at loss at to what to write before Honoka showed up. Her appearance was unplanned though. It just came out that way... I'll try make Rin, Kayo-chi, Kotori appear somewhere in some chapters. After all μ's is not μ's without all its 9 members-! (Eri's words, not mine :D)

Anyways, I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter but reviews are appreciated! Criticisms are welcomed as well - but try not to K.O me in one sentence. My heart is more fragile than I would like to think it is.

* * *

_2 - Nozomi_

After rehearsing the vocals with the members of μ's after school, Nozomi and Eri were back in the Student Council Room again. The practice was torturous. Nozomi was paired up with Eri since they drew sticks to decide the pairing. Unbeknownst to Eri, her voice captivated Nozomi, entrancing her to the point that Nozomi couldn't concentrate well. Each time Nozomi got distracted, Eri would move closer to her, trying to catch her attention by shaking her shoulder. Each touch that Eri placed on the purple head's shoulder made her shudder, sending electrical waves throughout her body. The purple head wanted to touch her and it took every ounce of her self control not to do that.

Nozomi bit back a gasp when Eri accidentally brushed against her arm. Seeing the pained look on her best friend's face, Eri asked worriedly, "Nozomi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she refused to elaborate further, gritting through her teeth.

"You're lying." The blonde's eyes bore into hers.

Nozomi bit her lip, sighed and finally relented, "It's just…that…something's on my mind. That's all."

Worried about her best friend, Eri wanted to probe further but decided against it. She knew that Nozomi wouldn't say anything further.

"In any case, we should start on our work soon," Eri stated as she started to move towards her desk.

"Yea," Nozomi agreed but before she could take another step, her lost her footing and tripped – very unbecoming of her – and went sprawling against Eri, resulting in them squealing before landing with a loud thud on the floor.

"O–Ouch–!" both girls cried out. Nozomi slowly opened her eyes and tried to survey the situation.

Somehow, Nozomi landed on top of Eri, their legs tangled together, with Nozomi's hands pressing against something soft. _Don' tell me…_Nozomi gulped as she realised what her hands were touching. Her whole body burned and her face turned scarlet red when she saw the position she was in and her green eyes inevitably drifted to where her hands were – Eri's chest.

So _Soft._

That's the only coherent thought left in Nozomi's mind as her heart started to beat erratically. To make things worse, her face was barely a few centimetres away from Eri's face and she was breathing a little heavily. Her whole body was hot and she couldn't think straight. Her green eyes glazed with something that deeply shocked the blonde – desire.

She lowered her head down unconsciously, enraptured by the blonde's beauty, her self-control slipping away in a matter of seconds as she stared intently on her soft cherry lips.

"N-Nozomi–!" the voice of the purple head's best friend immediately snapped her out of her daze and Nozomi immediately stopped herself before pulling away immediately, scrambling as far as possible away from Eri.

_Crap. What have I just done? _Nozomi thought, horrified.

_I have to get out of here before I do anything stupid again. What the hell was I thinking? For the love of God, I almost kissed her! And…her b-b-breast…feels so soft…If only...Wait. What am I thinking?!_ Nozomi slapped herself inwardly_._

"I-I'm sorry!" Nozomi immediately apologised, not daring to look at Eri as she stood up slowly, her face still red. She didn't know how she should face Eri now. Aside from the fact that she accidentally touched her best friend's boobs – that's not the main problem, the members of μ's are often her victims of her groping every other day (except Eri) – , she'd almost kissed her and the purple haired girl was very flustered and confused now.

* * *

_Eri_

When she fell down, she didn't expect her best friend to fall directly on her. It would have been fine if her best friend's hands didn't touch…her…chest. But every second that Nozomi lingered and stayed on top of her, was every second that the Student Council President stayed flustered and flushed beneath her beautiful friend. The feeling of Nozomi's hands on her chest sent shivers down her body and Eri was quite, if not, a little confused about the growing warmth in her body.

She knew of her best friend's favourite past time in "punishing" girls (especially members of μ's) by groping them but Nozomi had never done that to her. Not even once. Not that wanted her to.

Till now.

It left her with a complex and mixed feelings. When the unexpected fall inadvertently made Nozomi's hands rest against her chest, her heart started racing, for reasons that she didn't know. Her head was spinning and her eyes widened in surprise when Nozomi started lowering her head towards her face, her normal green eyes darkened slightly. She was almost sure that Nozomi would kiss her and for some reason, that scared her a little. She wasn't sure if she'd wanted her best friend kissing her.

She unconsciously called Nozomi's name when her face was barely a few centimetres away from her. The purple head abruptly stopped and her green eyes returned to normal though she immediately backed away frantically, as if afraid of her.

Now the both of them were stuck in an awkward silence – something that didn't happen often.

"Nozomi…" Eri said, breaking the silence.

"Y-Yea…?" Nozomi reluctantly turned towards Eri's direction but still could not bring herself to look at Eri.

"S-Shall w-we continue with our Student Council work?" The blonde stammered a little, trying to pretend nothing had happened.

Nozomi nodded slowly as both of them headed to two opposite ends of the table.

_I'm such a coward. _Eri sighed inwardly. I_t's obvious that something is happening to Nozomi but I'm just too scared to ask her. But if she really was about to kiss me…does that mean that she…_Eri immediately dismissed the thought. _That's impossible. Nozomi wouldn't…_

Troubled, Eri shifted the pile of papers aside and turned on her laptop. She peeked over at Nozomi over the laptop and saw that she was swiftly stamping on the reports and papers by her right.

It was then someone burst through the door. Startled, both Nozomi and Eri looked up from their work, only to see Honoka, the unanimous leader of μ's, rushing into the room, beaming as she held a piece of paper. She practically shoved it in Eri's face, exclaiming excitedly.

"Look! Look! Eri-chan!"

Overwhelmed but smiling slightly, Eri asked, "What's that?"

"A new song! Maki-chan wrote it!" her voice was bubbly and cheerful as the second year girl pointed at the paper excitedly.

"W-What are you doing? H-Honoka?!" another voice exclaimed as she too ran into the room, panting. Obviously she'd been chasing ginger-haired girl.

"Maki did?" Eri raised an eyebrow.

Honoka nodded enthusiastically, turning to grin at the newcomer, "Right, Maki-chan?"

The red haired first year blushed slightly as she shifted her eyes uneasily, "W-Well…I _did _write it…but it's not like I w-wrote it for μ's…or anything. I just felt like composing something…"

Eri giggled as both she and Nozomi exchanged knowing glances. Maki is still not being…_truthful…_as usual.

Nozomi immediately looked away when their eyes caught each other's again as she blushed slightly. Seeing her best friend blushing, Eri could feel heat creeping up her face.

Sensing the awkward tension between the two, the ginger haired girl took a step back, feeling uneasy. She didn't know what was going on as she looked at the red hair beside her who looked equally at lost as to what to do as well. She wanted to do something to dispel this awkward tension but she couldn't think of anything. The fact that the two seniors were sitting opposite of each other – the furthest distance possible – didn't go unnoticed by Honoka and Maki.

"W-What do you guys think about this…piece?" Honoka asked, trying to break the tension.

"I think it's beautiful," Eri said seriously, as she read through the lyrics after grabbing the paper from Honoka.

"How about you, Nozomi-chan?" the second year asked, glancing at Nozomi.

"I love it," Nozomi whispered softly, as if taken in by the song when Honoka passed the piece of paper to the third year.

"Really…?" Maki asked, a huge smile creeping onto her face as she sighed in relief.

Nozomi nodded and her expression softened a little as she saw the title of the song.

"What's wrong, Nozomi?" Eri asked, seeing her change in expression.

"Nothing," the purple head said in her usual Kansai-accent, smiling at Eri.

Eri froze when she saw the smile that her best friend had given her. Her heart started to beat faster and she could feel herself heating up. She immediately looked away from Nozomi.

"Hey! Are you guys done yet?" a voice yelled as a twin-tailed girl burst into the room.

"Niko-chan!" Honoka greeted the petite twin-tailed third year.

"What took you guys so long? Have you asked for Nozomi's and Eri's opinions already?"

Honoka nodded, "Yep."

"Then let's go. Umi's gotta make some minor changes to it and organise the choreography with Kotori. We also have to decide who's gonna sing which part." Niko stated as she turned away and walked out of the room, while Honoka and Maki trailed behind her. Before Maki stepped out of the room, she turned around and said, "Say, N-Nozomi. Remember what y-you said about me back when we had the summer training camp?"

Nozomi looked up at Maki, surprised before understanding crossed her eyes and nodded her head, giving Maki a huge smile, "Thanks, Maki-chan."

Maki turned red and was about to say something but Nozomi interrupted her. "But It's not like you wanted to help me right?" the purple head teased.

Maki answered by blushing further and turned around quickly before leaving the room, running after Honoka and Niko.

Eri looked at her best friend questioningly. She had no idea what they were talking about and she couldn't remember Nozomi having talked to Maki about anything serious. For some reason, seeing Nozomi smiling at Maki like that made her heart clench.

Ignoring that feeling, Eri continued staring at Nozomi. Nozomi caught her best friend looking at her and she raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong?"

_She's…back to normal? Is she pretending that nothing happened just now…? _

"N-Nothing," Eri mumbled.

"Great. Shall we continue our work?" Nozomi suggested.

"Okay."

And the two buried their heads into the pile of papers.

* * *

_A/N_: This is perhaps the fastest update I've ever done. :3 Though I wouldn't be able to do that next week when my oh so boring lectures start again along with hours of Project Work. Nonetheless, I'll try to update ASAP~

I highly doubt this fanfic would be very long, I certainly hope not since I have this tendency to stop writing for a long time when the story gets too long. Yesterday...I dug out an unfinished fic that I wrote three years ago from the depths of my trusty laptop...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi! :3 Exams are finally over and i'm as free as a bird :3 well not for long...but still, i have some time in/on my hands for now. I wanted to write something more dramatic but hmmm... and i just realised it's actually "Ericchi" but -sighs and shrugs- it's a hassle to change it now. Maybe some day... Oh yea, just a slight note here; the lyrics for the chapter was taken from a song sung by none other than μ's themselves. Nozomi sung a full version of it (solo) in one of her albums under _Nozomi Kanaete_i think.

* * *

_3 – The next afternoon_

_Nozomi_

Nozomi knew what Maki was driving at but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Though Maki might not fully understand the situation, she was right.

_"You actually want to get along with everybody else, but you can't bring yourself to express that. If you keep that up, you won't be able to let everyone know how you feel." _That was what Nozomi had told her when they had the summer training camp.

In other words, Nozomi wasn't able to express herself properly due to the overflowing and improper feelings she had for her best friend. If Nozomi keeps this up, she wouldn't be able to let Eri know of her feelings.

She knew that she was worrying the blonde with the way the blonde's forehead always scrunched into a worried frown every so often as she peeked over her laptop to observe the purple head.

Up till now, Nozomi had never thought of confessing. She only thought about how she shouldn't let her best friend know about her feelings due to the improper nature of it. Both of them were girls and Eri was most probably straight. She would withhold her feelings until graduation. By then, her love for her best friend might have faded away.

However, Maki presented another choice for her. Confession. Did she really want to let Eri know about her feelings? Would that destroy the current relationship she had with her? Nozomi wasn't too sure what she should do now though the idea of confessing seemed more appealing to her.

Could she risk it?

She knew that Eri valued their relationship a lot. She'd been through thick and thin with the blonde and Eri often relied on her. What would happen when she wrecks this valuable relationship with an unrequited confession?

In short, Tojo Nozomi was still confused though the issue of having her best friend finding out about her feelings was shoved aside in place of the dilemma of a confession or not.

"Nozomi-chan?" a voice broke off the purple head's train of thought.

She blinked and turned to the voice, "Yea, Kotori-chan?"

The said greyish-brown haired girl blinked and asked, "Which part are you singing solo? Umi-chan and I have to decide on the choreography for everyone soon."

Nozomi looked at the lyrics that Kotori was holding and read out,

"_If these feelings catch a ride on the wind and tickle your ears  
You should be able to hear my warm and sweet thoughts_"

"_I won't forget how my heart pounded_"

"Mm, Okay!" Kotori said cheerfully, oblivious to the older girl's inner turmoil as she trotted off to Umi's side.

Nozomi sat staring into the wall of the club room, her thoughts once again occupied by a certain blonde.

Out of the corner, she could vaguely hear Hanayo fan-girling over A-RISE's latest MV with Rin trying to calm her down.

Most members of μ's were gathered in the air-conditioned club room, save for one person – Nozomi's love interest. It so happened that Eri was called to the Chairman's office right after lessons ended.

Seeing the dazed look on the purple head's face, Maki walked up towards her senior and asked softly, "Nozomi? What's wrong?"

Nozomi snapped out of her daze, "N-Nothing. I was just thinking about something, that's all."

"I see…about Eri? I don't know what happened but…you'd better fix it soon. You wouldn't want it to affect μ's activities right?"

Nozomi almost choked on her saliva.

"You…look…kinda weird. Are you okay…?"

"Y-Yea," Nozomi frowned slightly, wondering what the red head would do if she actually knew the truth.

It was then Honoka came bouncing towards them.

"Nozomi-chan!" Seeing the look on the older girl's face, the ginger-haired girl frowned a little, "Hmm, it's weird to see Nozomi-chan that deep in thought."

"Huh?" Nozomi looked up at the younger girl in surprise.

"Usually when Hanayo-chan goes nuts over the other school Idols and Rin-chan can't stop her, you'd step in and…" Honoka gulped fearfully, as if remembering something traumatic as she half raised her hand and made a grasping motion.

Nozomi blinked before bursting into laughter.

_Honoka-chan's right. Usually I'd do that but I'm too pre-occupied by my thoughts of…Eri-chi to think about that. Perhaps I should…_

Nozomi smirked and immediately, Honoka and Maki knew what the purple head would do in the next few seconds. The two stepped out of Nozomi's way as quickly as possible and Nozomi started to creep up against Hanayo.

"I can't believe it! Ah~!" Hanayo was still squealing, totally oblivious to Nozomi's stealthy approach.

Before Hanayo could shout anything further, Nozomi grinned evilly before placing her hands onto the first year's chest and squeezed.

Hanayo screamed out and immediately surrendered, "Okay! Okay! I'll stop! Please stop that, Nozomi-chan!"

Nozomi licked her lips, and said, "Are you sure you'll stop?"

Hanayo nodded vigorously.

Nozomi groped her again and Hanayo squealed out in a strangled voice, "I promise!"

The purple haired girl was about to let go of her victim when the club room door opened. The girl standing at the door looked at her in surprised before her eyes drifted to where Nozomi's hands were. For a second, she thought she saw a flash of hurt reflected in the blue orbs. Just as quickly, it was gone, replaced by an unreadable expression.

"Eri-chi…"

* * *

_Eri_

Eri's heart pounded rapidly against her chest again. A dull ache settled in her heart the moment she opened the door and saw her best friend's hands grasping Hanayo's breast.

This shouldn't bother her but it did. Nozomi was always doing this sort of stuff and the blonde was sure that Hanayo must've gone uncontrollable from the excitement of seeing her favourite school Idol's MV and Nozomi had stepped in to stop the first year. Yet it irked her.

Both of them were now staring at each other and even the rest of the μ's realised that this was not normal as everyone stopped their activity to stare at the two. There seemed to be a growing tension between the two though no one knew why.

Eri finally said, "What are you doing, Nozomi?"

Nozomi immediately let go of Hanayo and said quietly, "I was just stopping Hanayo-chan since she was too excited about A-RISE's newest MV."

Eri said nothing as she walked into the room and put her bag down.

The heavy silence that suddenly loomed into the room caused the rest of the μ's to glance at one another uneasily. They hoped that the two of them didn't get into a fight. But when thought about it again, it seemed unlikely that the two best friends would even fight.

As for Maki, she noticed something the rest of the μ's didn't notice. Something had felt off about the tension between the two. It's not one of anger between two best friends who just had a fight. It's more of an awkward tension where one doesn't know what to do or how to act in front of another. Maki couldn't remember the two best friends having such a problem before. She thought perhaps something had happened between them. Judging by how they are acting now, it's probably something really embarrassing. She wanted to break the silence but given her personality, she won't be able to do so. Especially not when she's still a little shy about stuff like that.

Unable to stand the silence anymore, Honoka finally said, "Eri-chan, why did the chairman want to see you for?"

Eri turned towards Honoka and said, "Just some Student Council stuff. She wants to know who's gonna take over the Student Council after I graduate."

"I see…" Honoka nodded slightly.

Before Eri could say anything, Nozomi immediately said, "I gotta go now. I'm helping out at the Shrine today."

"See ya!" Honoka waved while Eri just nodded, as she found her eyes following the purple head.

The rest of the μ's bade Nozomi good-bye as she grabbed her bag and headed for the door.

_Ah…She's escaping…_Maki thought to herself as she watched her senior turned the door knob.

"N-Nozomi!" a certain voice stopped the purple head.

She turned around, not meeting Eri's eyes.

"Nozomi, can I meet you in the Student Council Room tomorrow morning before lessons start?"

Surprised but figured that Eri probably had something important to tell her, the purple head nodded as she left the club room.

* * *

A/N:

Bad one: does this chapter answer your question? :3 Maki doesn't seem to know but that might change, depending on the next few chapters. Or at least that's what i hoped i had portrayed here... if i didn't, i might have to brush up by writing skills...

Hmmm...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4's up! I'm getting really excited for some reason after i finished this chapter. :D :D :D :3 and thanks for the reviews~!

Yay.

* * *

_4 – Nozomi_

Truth to be told, Nozomi didn't sleep well the previous night. Her mind was too preoccupied by Eri that she couldn't fall asleep. The image of Eri's expression when she saw her groping her junior kept her awake half of the time.

She'd finally fallen asleep at 3am in the morning. So when her alarm rang, she woke up like the living dead, as she dazedly got ready for school. When she reached the student council room, she found Eri already there, sitting at her usual sit going through some documents.

"Mornin' Eri-chi," Nozomi greeted her best friend when Eri looked up, putting the documents aside.

"Good Morning…Nozomi."

"So what was the reason you had me come here so early?"

"I-I wanted to talk to you," the blonde started.

Nozomi raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. She had a bad feeling about this. Last night, she tried her cards when she couldn't fall asleep and ended up with "The Moon" and "The Hanged Man".

The blonde took a deep breath and continued as she stood up, "Nozomi. Please tell me what's wrong. You seemed a little out of sorts these days and it felt like you were avoiding me. To be more exact, you were avoiding looking at me."

Nozomi stood still, stunned. She didn't expect Eri to confront her about it. Not Eri who's sometimes indecisive in doing what she really wants. Nozomi figured that Eri wouldn't ask her anything till she herself brought it up. Just the fact that Eri had confronted her made the purple head feel a little happy but she was reluctant to tell the blonde what's wrong.

When Nozomi didn't say anything, Eri stared into Nozomi's green eyes as she implored genuinely, "Please, Nozomi. I'm worried about you. I may not be able to help you with whatever is bothering you but even so, I still want to help you. You're my best friend."

For a second there, Nozomi had selfishly wanted to confess to her friend right away. But when Eri called her her best friend, she immediately aborted that selfish thought.

She couldn't burden Eri with her feelings. She couldn't let it break their friendship.

"It's nothing," Nozomi said firmly.

Eri's blue eyes seemed to glisten as she grabbed her best friend's shoulders and yelled her voice packed with genuine emotion, "Why? Why can't you tell me? You looked like you're suffering. You looked in pain. I hate not being able to help you in any way! You'd always be there when I had troubles. You'd always give me advice and support me through everything."

"I-I'm sorry." Nozomi couldn't bear to see the blonde hurting. She knew Eri wanted to help her in anyways she could but Nozomi was too afraid. A confession had seemed like a good idea but she didn't know how Eri would take it.

"Nozomi…Am I not good enough of a friend for you?" her voice broke.

Those words pierced through the Student Council Vice-President's heart.

"No, that's not it!" Nozomi denied loudly, gritting her teeth.

"Then why?" Eri persisted earnestly, tears gathering at the side of her beautiful eyes.

Something caught inside the purple head's throat. Just seeing the tears in the blonde's eyes broke her heart. She didn't want to see Eri cry. She'd rather see her angry.

"I-It's too embarrassing and wrong. That's why I can't say it…" Nozomi finally relented.

"Embarrassing? You've seen all my emotional and embarrassing moments. It's fine for you to tell me."

"But…"

"You want to tell me but you're afraid of telling me," Eri deduced. Noticing Nozomi's shoulders slumping down in defeat, she knew she'd hit the nail.

"Say, Nozomi. You used to ask me this, 'What do_ you _really want to do?' Now, I'm going to ask you the same question, "What do _you really_ want to do, Nozomi?"

Nozomi was at loss as she looked down. Just like the 'Hanged Man' card she picked, she's at a crossroad now. It's either she confess to Eri that she liked her or she doesn't at all. Either way would be painful to both parties. If she doesn't tell, Eri might be hurt by the lack of trust. If she told, Eri might not be able to accept such blasphemy. And to think that she's a shrine maiden…

_What do I want to do?_

_What do I really want to do?_

_Do I want to let her know of my feelings?_

Nozomi finally looked up to meet her best friend's azure eyes, her own tears streaming down her face.

"N-Nozomi?!" Eri let go of her best friend in alarm, "What's wrong?! Nozomi!" Eri was worried about Nozomi; it was the first time she'd seen her best friend cry.

"Eri-chi," Nozomi's voice trembled.

Concerned for her purple haired friend, Eri grasped Nozomi's hands reassuringly, silently encouraging her.

_Forgive me, Eri-chi._

"Eri-chi, I'm in love with you."

Eri's eyes widened in shock, her mouth gaped open. She was stunned speechless.

"L-Love?" Eri echoed, her mind spinning in circles. "You mean…_that _kind of l-love?"

The purple haired third year nodded quietly as another drop of streaked down her cheeks.

"I've been in love with Eri-chi since we joined the Student Council."

* * *

_Eri_

Eri stumbled back, not too sure what she should do. She was positive that she was blushing furiously at her best friend's sudden confession. She didn't know how to respond, much less say to her.

_Nozomi…loves me? But…how? Why? Crap. My heart's beating faster and faster. What's this feeling? Nozomi's confession should've put me off but for some reason I'm excited. _

"B-but how can you fall in l-love with me? We're both g-girls…" Eri muttered.

Nozomi shrugged helplessly, wiping her tears away as she whispered, "I just did."

"Nozomi…"

"It's okay, Eri-chi. You don't have to worry about rejecting me. It was expected though. It felt like I had to get it off my chest and I had to let you know that."

_Rejecting…her? That thought hadn't crossed my mind yet…so why did she…?_

"Nozomi! I –"

Nozomi interrupted Eri as she leaned forward and hugged her best friend tightly, nuzzling her head against her best friend's neck.

"You always work hard for other people's sake. You never thought about yourself at all. So for this, at the very least, please don't force yourself to like me or anything. Just stay the way –"

Before the purple head could finish speaking, Eri pushed Nozomi off her and pinned her against the wall, "Did I ever say that I would reject you?"

Nozomi hissed in pain before stammering, "B-But I thought…"

Eri didn't really know what she's doing. All she knew that she didn't want to reject her friend's confession. She didn't know if she loved her back but she did know that she didn't want to see Nozomi sad. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest and she leaned in closer towards the older girl, her arms pinned to the side of Nozomi's head, and her other arm stationed beside Nozomi's side.

"Eri-chi…" Nozomi's voice stopped Eri's movements.

_What the hell am I doing? _Eri asked herself. _I'm leaning in closer to Nozomi…as if…I was going to…k–_

Eri immediately let go of her arm and took a step back, utterly confused. What had she been about to do? Her heart was still racing, refusing to slow down and her body felt hot.

"I…I'm confused," the blonde admitted.

"Confused…?" the purple haired girl echoed.

Eri nodded, embarrassed, "I-I don't know why, but my heart's beating very fast now. I…I don't want to reject you. I'm not sure…if…I l-love you are not…but…all I know is that I don't want to reject you."

Nozomi froze. She…wasn't rejected? Then…

"Uwah. This…is so embarrassing…" Eri flushed a scarlet red as she cleared her throat, "Well…I...I'm sorry Nozomi. I don't know what I should–"

"Shhh…" the purple haired girl silenced the blonde by placing a finger on her lips. "Don't say anything. Just hearing you say that you don't want to reject makes me feel really happy. As for…your own feelings…" Nozomi paused and look into her best friend's clear eyes, "You gotta understand them yourself. Till then, I'll be waiting."

With that, Nozomi stepped out of Eri's reach and headed to the door.

"And oh, Eri-chi? You're really cute when you're blushing." Nozomi flashed Eri a huge grin and winked before she left the room.

Eri was left speechless as blood rushed up her face, her heart pounding wildly and she slumped down onto the floor, covering her hot face with her hand.

* * *

A/N: Major Mike Powell III: Now you know Eri wanted to tell her :D And i'm slightly biased towards Maki here since she's my fav character :3 -hehe-

Bad one: Oops. Haha, sorry, my bad xD Yep, it should be "though no one knew why". Thanks! ;)

And thus, Eri's voyage of discovering her hidden feelings begin... -drum rolls- :3


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: chapter 5's up so enjoy! lol, Eri didn't go on a journey but she's in for a tough ride. :3 -smirks- though i originally wanted to develop her character more and have her agonise over whether she likes Nozomi or not but...-shrugs and looks away-

anyways~ i updated this later then usual since i was caught up in watching several anime that was just released yesterday and today. -glances away guiltily-

once again, thanks for the reviews! It really made my day! :3 :D

* * *

_5 – Nozomi; A few days later – afternoon. _

It felt like everyone was staring at them. Though the tension between the two had somewhat diffused, there was still a lingering sense of embarrassment between the two. Now that the purple head had boldly confessed to her best friend, she felt relieved but worried at the same time. She was worried for the blonde who's obviously not paying attention to whatever's happening in the room at the moment. But for now, the purple head was contented with watching Eri from afar.

Occasionally, Nozomi would feel the short stares coming from her idol-mates. She also knew that they were trading glances at one another before their gaze landed on Eri and then back to her. The fact that she knew why they were staring at her didn't make it any easier for her. Meanwhile, Eri was too distracted to notice the stares that she was receiving.

Nozomi sighed inwardly. When she felt Rin's gaze on her, her own eyes drifted towards the first year and stared at her. Rin flinched, a startled look on her face as she smiled sheepishly, scratching her hair. When the purple head turned to look at the rest of the μ's they immediately looked away. Only Maki stared unflinchingly at her, her purple eyes narrowed slightly.

On the other hand, Eri couldn't bring herself to look at Nozomi. She was sure that if she looked at her, she'd blush.

Unable to stand the atmosphere any longer, Maki suddenly stood up and walked towards Nozomi.

"Nozomi," the red haired girl called out.

"Yea?"

"About…E-Eri…and you…" she trailed on, not too sure how she should phrase her question.

"W-What about…us…?" Nozomi asked cautiously.

"A-Are…you guys…I mean have you guys…settled…whatever's going on between you two?" Maki blushed slightly. She'd originally wanted to phrase it differently for she had noticed the purple haired senior staring at Eri while the blonde was deliberately avoiding looking at Nozomi and was constantly distracted.

Maki had also noticed that whenever Nozomi stared at Eri, she would have this dazed look on her face – wistful and longing. It pained her to see her senior, or rather, her friend looked so sad – as if not being able to obtain what was in front of her. If she had to guess, she would have guessed that Nozomi was in love with the beautiful blonde. Not that she had the guts to confirm it with the purple head.

"Um…I can't say that it's settled but she did confront me about it. And…well, I did tell her about my…feelings and I'm waiting for her response…" Nozomi said, blushing slightly.

_Nozomi's blushing…?_ Maki looked at the red-faced purple head. She hadn't known Nozomi to be the blushing type. Instead, it was Maki that was more prone to blushing. Not that she'd ever admit it to anyone else.

_Does that mean…that Nozomi really likes Eri? She answered pretty vaguely after all. I might be over thinking this though…But it would make sense if she was conflicted about that... _Maki turned to look at Eri who was resting her chin on her palm, deep in thought.

"I must be imagining things. There's no way that could be true…" the younger girl murmured under her breath, causing the purple head to look at her questioningly, wondering what she'd just said. The red head hastily denied saying anything and scowled.

Seeing Maki's scowl, Nozomi started to get worried. _Is she getting suspicious? Or had she already guessed what's going on? _Nozomi turned to look at her best friend again. Her thoughts now fully consumed by that particular individual.

_Thinking too much about this won't get me anyway. _Maki decided. _If that's the case…_ Maki took a deep breath before nonchalantly asking, "So, you confessed to her?"

"Yea…" Nozomi answered distractedly, her eyes still on Eri. "Wait. What?!" She snapped her head around when she realised that she'd a slip of a tongue, only to see a certain red head blushing furiously.

"W-Wait. That's not what I meant. I –" Nozomi tried to say.

The red head interrupted her senior shyly, "S-So w-what was her reaction?"

"M-Maki-chan… Like I said, that wasn't what I –" Nozomi tried to deny but Maki cut her off again, "And you were saying that I'm being dishonest with myself regarding my feelings for μ's? Admit it, you told Eri that you like her right?"

Nozomi blinked at those words before a full grown blush covered her entire face.

"Well…yea…But E-Eri-chi…she's still thinking about it. I confessed to her a few days ago...She hasn't rejected me which is a good thing but she's trying to figure out…her feelings." Nozomi admitted quietly to the first year. She felt a little relief now that she actually talked to someone about it though she was embarrassed as well.

"Thinking…huh?" Maki commented, her eyes drifted to the third-year blonde again. This is time Eri had turned around and blue eyes met the purple orbs.

"Hey, Nozomi. I just had an idea. It wouldn't hurt to give Eri a push right?" a smirk crept up the red head's mouth, her eyes still on Eri.

"What do you mean?" Nozomi asked the red haired girl, confused.

"This..." Maki made sure that Eri was looking before she leaned forward and planted her lips against Nozomi's soft cheek, "…is what I mean."

* * *

_Eri_

Eri held onto Maki's gaze, not knowing what the first year was up to. She had a bad feeling about this as she kept her eyes on Maki who was next to Nozomi. She knew that Maki had been conversing with Nozomi just now but wasn't sure what they'd said. All she knew that when she tried peeking at her best friend just now, she saw that she was blushing at whatever it was that Maki had said.

That irked her to no end.

Oh, she wasn't mad that Nozomi had blushed.

She's ticked off at the fact that it was Maki that made her blush.

_No one is supposed to be able to make her blush like that. _The blonde had selfishly thought. She tried to dismiss the uneasy and irritated feeling inside her but it persisted when she saw Maki turning to stare at her.

Maki turned away and leaned towards Nozomi.

_What the hell is Maki doing? _Unconsciously, Eri started to clench her fists. _How dare she lean so close to Nozomi?! Wait. Why am I so irritated by this? _

That anger that was growing inside of Eri shocked even herself. She didn't know she was capable of such anger towards her friend.

Eri's eyes widened when Maki's lips touched her best friend's cheek.

Eri couldn't breathe. Her throat felt raw, as if on fire. She never knew she could even feel this way. This was a first. Though it scared her to no end, the burning jealously in her out-rode her fear.

_Control. Control yourself, Eri. Control– _Maki kissed Nozomi's cheek again.

Something inside of Eri snapped.

Red hot anger coursed through the blonde's blood, making her whole body boil. Gnashing her teeth, the Student Council President clenched her fists so tightly that it would surely leave a deep mark. _How dare she kiss Nozomi? __**My **__Nozomi. _

_Wait? My…Nozomi?_

She could hear gasps of shock in the room.

"M-Maki-chan?" Nozomi whispered, utterly confused just as Maki lifted her lips off her cheeks and turned to look at Eri.

"Maki-chan…that…was _bold _of you…" Honoka commented.

"Yea! Who knew Maki-chan would kiss Nozomi-chan like that?"

"And so suddenly too…"

"Wait. Does that mean Maki-chan likes Nozomi-chan?"

"There's no way that's possible. Maybe something happened before that…?"

"Or maybe she just wanted to try it out?"

The intense look in Maki's eyes were challenging. Maki took another deep breath, and leaned in against the protesting Nozomi again.

This time, her lips were directly in front of Nozomi's.

The rest of the μ's was too bewildered to say, much less do anything.

Before Maki's lips touched Nozomi's, a loud bang resounded inside the club room. Maki stopped what she was doing, a faint smile on her lips before composing herself and turned around to face the wrath of Ayase Eri.

Eri had slammed the table with her fists loudly, and all eyes were on her. However, she was far too mad to notice the rest of the μ's staring at her in shock.

"What do you think you're doing, Maki?" Eri growled.

Maki gulped. _Maybe I was too hasty in trying to provoke a reaction out of Eri…_

"W-What does it look like I'm doing?" Maki said indignantly.

"Why are you k-k-kissing Nozomi out of the sudden?!"

Maki shrugged, "Why should you care? You're not even her boyfriend or girlfriend."

Eri finally exploded.

"Don't touch her ever again! She's mine. Mine! You hear that?!"

The blonde stormed towards the both of them and before Maki could even react, Eri swept the purple head away from Maki, standing in between them.

Honoka and the others all scurried to one corner of the clubroom, not wanting to be involved in this out of ordinary drama that was unfolding before their disbelieving eyes. To see Eri blow up and claiming Nozomi as hers…was quite a huge shock for the rest of the μ's.

_Just one more step…_Maki thought as she smiled at Eri, "Prove it."

Eri sucked in a breath and glared at the red head. If looks could kill, Maki would probably be dead by now. Slowly, Eri turned to look at her best friend.

Nozomi looked dumbfounded at the events that were unfolding before her eyes. She hadn't expected Maki to act so rashly – it was almost out of Maki's character to go such lengths for her. She hadn't expected Eri's huge outburst as well. When Eri blew up, she was almost scared of the blonde but when she heard Eri claiming that she was hers, she'd felt happy beyond words.

When Eri stood staring at her best friend, the purple haired girl was entranced, once again, by the depths of the azure orbs that were staring right into her green ones. A faint flush spread over her cheeks but the whirlwind of emotions hidden in the blue orbs in front of her got her worried.

Eri on the other hand, was conflicted. She knew what Maki wanted her to do. But she was afraid to do so. She was scared of herself. She'd blown up just now due to the overwhelming feelings and lack of control.

She wasn't sure of her feelings before but it was as crystal clear now. Or rather, it was already clear when Maki had advanced onto Nozomi.

She was in love with her best friend.

When she finally admitted to herself that she's in love with Nozomi, she just wanted to crush her own lips onto Nozomi's and kiss the live out of her. She finally understood how Nozomi felt. _How did Nozomi survive that all these while? _

_Just a kiss. Just a kiss would do. _

And so, in front of everyone in μ's, Eri boldly pulled her best friend forward and pressed her lips against hers.

* * *

A/N: I just realised the existence of the reply button to the reviews. ._. I feel like a fool now... oh well. Just 'coz i found the button doesn't mean i'm gonna use it. yet. (i still my pride -huffs- ) i'm too lazy now to use it so i'll just type it out here...

Major Mike Powell III: Yep i like the scene where Eri pinned her dear friend against the wall as well -grins mischievously- I had lotsa fun writing that scene too :3 i was also thinking of including an actual impulsive kiss but aborted that idea 'coz it wouldn't be fun then :D

Bad one: well, it wasn't so much of a journey...was it? it's more of a roller coaster (don't mind my weird analogies) ride, i guess.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Head's up, the story's gonna end soon; probably 1 or 2 more chapters since i have no patience in writing long stories. I'll usually stop halfway and not touch it for a few months before going back to it again. (and the cycle repeats itself) Sorry that the update took longer than usual :x i was re-watching some episodes from the Idolm ster just now and was pretty busy yesterday too. -apologises again- Sorry!

Anyways, on with the story~ I'm not too sure about this chapter's ending though...it seemed kinda rushed? to me at least. there's not much development in this chapter, just more Nozomi x Eri *coughs* stuff...oh well, what's done is done :3

* * *

_6 _

A shiver went down Nozomi's spine and her mind went blank when Eri's lips were on hers. She couldn't think straight – all she felt was the softness of Eri's lips and the pleasant feelings that were gradually building inside of her. Soon, she melted against the sweetness of the blonde's lips, her whole body becoming numb.

She knew that she was kissing the blonde back but just as much as the purple head wanted to push her lips in harder against her best friend's, she restrained herself. Seconds later, they finally pulled apart, leaving both gasping a little, their eyes never leaving each others.

_More. I want more. _Both of them thought at the same time but unfortunately, a voice interrupted them, "Finally."

Eri immediately turned to look at red head, annoyed that her moment with Nozomi was broken as her eyes narrowed with suspicion when she remembered how Maki had kissed Nozomi on her cheeks just now.

Maki gulped. _Uwah. I made her really mad. I swear I'm never ever going to do something like this again. _

"Eri-chi…" Nozomi touched the blonde's shoulder, "Maki-chan was only trying to help…"

"I know," Eri almost snarled, "That doesn't mean I like it."

"If I didn't butt in, you wouldn't be k-kissing Nozomi now, would you?" Maki shot back hotly, crossing her arms.

"You kissed Nozomi." Eri said without feeling.

"On her cheeks." Maki defended.

"You almost kissed her lips."

"I knew you'd stop me." Maki countered.

"What if I hadn't…?"

"You would." Maki stared at the blonde.

Eri shifted her eyes and said nothing.

"And to think that you guys said that I was the troublesome type during the summer training camp…" Maki muttered, just loud enough for the both of them to hear and grinned.

Eri blinked, before a smile crept its way towards her lips, "Sorry about that."

"Sorry…about?" Maki raised an eyebrow.

Eri blushed lightly before murmuring, "Sorry for snapping at you. I knew you were trying to help but…"

"But you can't seem to get over the fact that I touched your Nozomi?" Maki said playfully, twirling her scarlet hair.

Eri blushed harder and looked away, as a way of acknowledging.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that now. Everyone here now knows that Nozomi's off limits." Maki flashed the blonde a meaningful grin and before the blonde could retort back, she turned to the rest of the μ's who were standing awkwardly at the corner of the room, shell shocked at the turn of events, "Hear that guys?"

"Y-Yea…" Umi replied on behalf of the rest of them. "I-If you don't mind me asking…does that mean…that Eri likes Nozomi? So…are they…" her face tinted a little pink before she stammered out the question that was on the rest of the μ's mind for quite a while now, "A-Are they…t-t-together now?"

"Yep, we are." Nozomi smiled cheerfully.

Nozomi's statement was met with silence before Honoka glanced at the purple head's direction, "Congrats…I guess?"

Eri smiled slightly, "Thanks…but…I would like to apologise for my…rude behaviour earlier on…" she bowed sincerely.

"Apology accepted," the ginger haired girl smiled warmly at the older girl.

"Then…I guess we'd better get going now…" Honoka said, looking at her idol-mates. Umi nodded, "I have Kyudo practice that I have to attend now…and we shan't disturb you and Nozomi…" she finished the sentence with a blush on her face.

"O-Okay…" Eri murmured quietly, not too sure what she should say. She knew that her actions had caused a huge shock among the members of μ's and she could tell that they didn't know how they should deal with it. _For now_, she decided, _I have to settle things with Nozomi first. _

When Honoka and the others left the clubroom, Maki said, "I'm sorry, Nozomi. I-I should have…warned you or at least asked for your opinion before hand…well…I…" Maki started to blush – it was not often that the red head had to apologise so sincerely, "I hope everything would go well now…between the both of you…"

"It's okay and thanks, Maki-chan," Nozomi smiled kindly, "Don't worry 'bout it. I was pretty surprised by such a bold move but…" she grinned mischievously and smirked, "it worked, didn't it? You got Eri-chi to react in such a short time."

Maki's face turned as red as her hair and said nothing. _But why did I help them in the first place…?_

"I-I should leave now. Have fun, the both of you." The embarrassed red head went to get her bag before heading towards the door.

"See ya, Maki-chan!" Nozomi waved.

"Wait!" Eri stopped the first year.

Maki turned around and Eri took a depth breath, "So…we're…good?" the blonde asked in a soft voice.

Maki turned the door knob, nodding shyly and left wordlessly.

Once again, the room fell into a silence.

The two best friends stood staring at each other again.

"Nozomi…" Eri called the purple head's name affectionately.

"Yea?" Nozomi's expression softened.

Eri opened her mouth but closed again. Eri's heart started to thump quickly. She couldn't seem to say it. She's indeed in love with the lovely purple haired girl in front of her but she couldn't seem to say the three words that she wanted to say ever since Maki claimed the kiss on Nozomi's cheek.

Nozomi stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Eri, embracing her tightly and whispered, "I love you, Eri-chi."

Eri stiffened at the contact but relaxed immediately when she heard Nozomi's confession.

Returning the hug, Eri said, "I-I l-love you too…Nozomi…"

Nozomi leaned further onto the taller girl and closed her eyes._ Eri-chi's so warm… _

"So can I call you my girlfriend now?" Nozomi grinned.

A shade of crimson covered the blonde's face as she nodded shyly, "Yes."

Nozomi's grin grew wider as she nuzzled against Eri's neck saying, "I love you."

"You said that already," Eri pointed out softly as she rested her chin on top of her girlfriend's head comfortably.

"I know. But I want to keep saying it. I'm so happy right now," Nozomi admitted, blushing slightly as she removed herself from the Eri.

_Cute. She's too cute for my own good. _Eri thought as she stared at her girlfriend, gulping. When Nozomi raised an eyebrow, a scarlet hue spread over Eri's cheeks as her heart raced and her eyes inevitably drifted back to the purple head's lips.

_Eri-chi looks so cute when she's blushing, _Nozomi thought as she gazed into Eri's azure eyes. She truly was happy that Eri had accepted her. She still couldn't believe that her best friend reciprocated her feelings but she was thankful that Eri did.

"Say, Nozomi. Could we…c-continue from just now?" Eri asked suddenly, her eyes still staring at Nozomi's lips. Surprised, Nozomi nodded shyly, a hint of red hue colouring her face. She never thought that Eri would be the one initiating it.

Slowly, both girls leaned closer to each other and their lips touched. Eri's hands snaked around the shorter girl's waist while Nozomi's hands gripped the taller girl's back as their kiss deepened.

They finally pulled apart, breathless.

"One…more…time…" Eri muttered pulling Nozomi towards her and their lips met again. This time, Eri had pushed her lips harder against Nozomi's lips, making Nozomi's head reel at the sensation of Eri's lips.

The blonde licked the purple head's lips invitingly, causing the other girl to gasp out. Using this opportunity, Eri plunged her tongue into the purple head's mouth. Experimentally, Eri sucked her girlfriend's tongue, causing the latter to moan out. Encouraged, the blonde wrapped her tongue around the purple head's tongue, managing to elicit several moans from Nozomi and the latter felt all her strength drained out of her body.

She couldn't think straight as their tongues locked together hungrily, both wanting more of each other as their tongue battled for dominance, causing Nozomi to squeeze Eri's back and Eri to tighten her grip around Nozomi's waist.

"Eri-chi…" the purple head moaned into her girlfriend's lips. _This is bad. I can't seem to control myself. She tastes so good… I need more…want more… _Pleasant feelings were steadily building up inside her body; her thoughts were all muddled up as their tongues danced a wild tune. Unconsciously, her hands started to move down Eri's back and Eri's hands started to move its way to the front of her stomach.

_Oh God…Eri-chi…_

"Hah…Nozomi…" Eri gasped out, "I love you…"

After what seemed like eternity, they finally pulled away for air, their faces really flushed and red.

"E..Eri-chi…that was…"

"Mind-blowing?" Eri smiled.

Nozomi flushed and looked away, embarrassed.

"Hey, Nozomi."

"Yea?"

"Do you want to go at it again?"

Nozomi froze in surprise as her face reddened for the umpteenth time today. To be honest, Nozomi was thrilled at the idea but she knew that they had more important things to do.

"D-Don't we have Student Council…work to do…?"

"We can do that tomorrow." Never had the purple head thought she'd hear Eri, the ever responsible Student Council President say this.

"Isn't the Student Council work important?"

"You're more important." Eri immediately stated, causing Nozomi to blush again.

"Or we could continue at the Student Council Room. No one's gonna go there anyway." Eri added.

"Fine. But we have to finish our work first."

"I'm sure we will…" Eri smirked. However, she knew that once she capture the lips of the girl in front of her, she would instantly forget about work.

"Who am I kidding?" Nozomi muttered under her breath, "She'd probably try to kiss me to distract me."

_Oh well. _The purple haired girl sighed inwardly as Eri immediately grabbed both of their bags with one hand and extended the other out to Nozomi, smiling widely.

Hesitantly at first, Nozomi stretched her hand out, causing the blonde to grab her girlfriend's hand as they head out of the clubroom together.

* * *

A/N:

Bad one: hehe :D Maki is my favourite character after all ;) that's why i gotta have some fun with her. :3 Other than Nozomi x Eri, i've also considered Nozomi x Maki though i don't think that's a popular pairing. -laughs- but at the end of the day, i still prefer Nozomi x Eri. It's cuter that way :3 :D

Major Mike Powell III: I thought i went a little overboard with Eri's possessiveness but oh well :D since you like it i guess that's fine too :3 though Eri wouldn't have struck me as a possessive type in the anime...i think.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wohoo-! Chapter 7's out :D This is the last chapter but there would be an epilogue after this chapter. So technically, there is another chapter. Well, this chapter feels like a bunch of small incidents that are stringed into a chapter. If you get what i mean. If you don't, its okay. :D ahaha. Even i don't get what i'm saying sometimes.

Anyways, i hope people who have been reading this fanfic from the start actually like the story and just the fact that there are people reading my fanfic already makes me happy. Really happy. :)

Also, A big thank you to those who read and reviewed this particular fanfic! -grins- especially those who had read this fanfic from the beginning till the end! Thanks! (Yes, i do mean you guys, _Bad one_ and _Mike Powell III_. And not to forget,_ KoSSa_ :D I'm sure there are more closet readers out there. Thanks guys!)

Enjoy-!

* * *

_7_

"So Nozomi-chan confessed to Eri-chan first?" Honoka said excitedly as the remaining 7 members of μ's gathered around Eri and Nozomi. They were currently in the clubroom the next day and to the couple's surprise, the rest of μ's were rather accepting of their relationship. They'd begun questioning the couple when they entered the clubroom after their afternoon classes.

"Yep." Eri grinned, turning to look at the now blushing Nozomi.

"Hmm…I wouldn't have thought that Nozomi would be the one confessing," Niko piped in, raising an eyebrow as she smirked, glancing at Nozomi.

"I was more surprised that Eri-chan swung that way," Honoka said, "–Ack...I didn't mean to –" The ginger haired girl immediately said when she realised that her words might've been insulting to the blonde.

Eri shook her head and smiled, "No offense taken. Well, seeing as I love Nozomi…I guess you could say I swing that way?" Eri then proceed to grasp Nozomi's hand and kissed the purple haired girl's forehead softly, rendering the purple head speechless and blushing.

"Awww," Kotori started to gush, "You two are so cute~"

"I know how you feel, Kotori-chan," Hanayo said dreamily.

"Well, I'm happy for you two," Umi smiled brightly at her two seniors.

"Thanks, Umi-chan," Nozomi leaned against Eri's shoulder.

"So, what's Maki-chan's role in all this?" Rin frowned slightly, still not fully understanding the events that happened the day before.

"Maki-chan's helping me yesterday by giving Eri a little push," Nozomi explained as she turned to look at Maki, who immediately turned away, face a little red.

"Maki-chan helping?" Rin echoed as she too, glanced at her classmate.

"W-Wh-What?" the red head said indignantly.

"Nothing~" the short haired girl smiled cheekly, "Never thought Maki-chan would be so bold as to _kiss _someone, much less a Senpai."

Maki's eyes widened and was about to retort something when Eri interrupted, "Well, without Maki, I don't think I'll be with Nozomi now. So while I can't forgive her for kissing Nozomi…I'm grateful that because of her actions, I'm able to be with Nozomi now. If that…makes any sense at all..?"

Rin nodded.

"Hey, hey!" Honoka suddenly called out.

Everyone turned to look at the second year.

"I've got a great idea!"

"Oh?" Eri raised an eyebrow.

"We'll let Eri-chan and Nozomi-chan be the main vocalists for the song that Maki-chan wrote!"

"What?!" Both Eri and Nozomi exclaimed at the same time as the rest of μ's excitedly agreed with Honoka's idea.

"Well, the song's perfect for you guys, ain't it?" Honoka continued, ignoring their protests. "I mean, Nozomi-chan obviously likes it. The last time I showed her the lyrics, she had this look on her face. I didn't know what it meant but now I do. The song somewhat reflects what Nozomi was feeling at that time."

Eri turned to look at Nozomi in surprise and the purple head shrugged, "Well…I don't mind doing the main vocals…so…how 'bout it, Eri-chi?"

"Well…if you don't mind…I guess I'm fine with it as well…" Eri turned to look at Honoka and nodded, "I'll do it."

"Great!" Honoka cheered, a huge grin plastered on her face.

Eri and Nozomi looked at each other before they started giggling.

"Hey, Nozomi-chan, Eri-chan, can you guys kiss?" Kotori suddenly suggested.

The smile from the couple's face vanished, replaced by surprise as Eri exclaimed, "What?!"

"Well, it's a selfish reason on my part. I…I just wanted to see…" Kotori blushed a little as she frowned cutely, "No?"

"B-But…" Eri protested.

"Kotori! You can't just ask Nozomi and Eri to k-kiss out of the sudden," Umi looked flustered, "You have to consider their feelings. It would be pretty embarrassing kissing someone in front of people you know…"

"But…" the greyish-brown haired girl said.

"Umi's right! We can't just ask them to kiss all of the sudden," Niko interjected.

"Personally, I would like to see them kiss," Honoka smirked, taking Kotori's side.

"M-M-Me too…" Hanayo said shyly, raising her hand quietly.

"Not you too? Hanayo!" Umi said, exasperated. Truth to be told, the bluenete did want to see Eri and Nozomi kiss but she knew that if their roles were reversed, she wouldn't want anyone to see her kiss her significant other.

"Me too!" Rin added enthusiastically, "What about you, Maki-chan?" The orange head turned to the red head who had been relatively quietly all this while.

"I don't really care either way," Maki shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well, it's 5 against 2 if you count Maki in. So Majority wins!" Honoka smiled impishly.

Nozomi thought for a while before nudging her girlfriend and smiled, "Eri-chi, I don't mind."

The blonde sighed and whispered, "I'm fine with it but…it's just that…" The Student Council President paused for while before saying, her voice barely audible but loud enough so that only Nozomi could hear her, "I-I'm afraid that I can't control myself."

Nozomi immediately blushed hotly at Eri's admission.

"What's wrong?" Kotori asked, seeing Nozomi's red face.

"N-Nothing…" Nozomi quickly stuttered. _Damn. Eri sure knows how to – _

"Nozomi." Eri said, interrupting Nozomi's thoughts.

"Yea?"

"Please slap me if I get out of hand," the blonde stated firmly.

Nozomi flinched but nodded. _If I'm still able to stay sane that is…_

Eri held Nozomi's hand, clasped together as both leaned forward. Nozomi's breath and heart beat quickened but before Eri could do anything, something soft had already pressed against Eri's lips.

"Mmm–!" Eri's eyes widened in surprise but just as quickly, it was replaced by a contented and blissful look as Eri relaxed and kissed her beloved back.

What was meant to be a simple and chaste kiss soon turned into a deep and passionate one, unbeknownst to the two girls as they were too absorbed and too far gone to stop.

"Woah." Honoka's eyes bulged out as she saw the scene that had played out before her. She'd thought that Eri and Nozomi would stop once they pecked each other's mouth but oh, was she wrong. Not that she actually minded. Strange as it might sound, she enjoyed watching her two Senpai kissing each other though she was getting a little embarrassed herself. The ginger haired girl turned around only to see several of her idol-mates averting their gaze awkwardly, their face red from embarrassment. They too, were shocked that the kiss had deepened and was turning into something that was somewhat inappropriate.

"That's why I told you we shouldn't ask them to kiss!" Umi hissed at Honoka, her face burning from the sight in front of her.

"Well…it' not like we can stop them now or anything…" Honoka muttered while Kotori looked on, mouth agape, her eyes shining with curiosity.

"Well, they look kinda hot like this…" Honoka admitted.

Umi was about to say something but was interrupted by a loud moan coming from Eri's mouth. Umi shivered as goose bumps crawled all over her skin. _Damn it. I have to stop them…but…_

"Hey, Umi! Help me out. I'll pull Nozomi away and you'll pull Eri away." A certain first year said.

"M-Maki…!" Umi looked shocked that Maki was actually trying to stop the two of them.

"Hurry! Lest they…get any…d-deeper…" Maki, too was blushing hardly from the scene in front of her.

Umi nodded and quickly, they each got behind one of the girls.

"E-Eri! That's enough. You guys can s-stop now…" Umi attempted to stop the blonde but the bluenete's attempts were for naught as Eri didn't seem to hear her. She was far too gone to even realise that they were in the room with 7 other people.

"Nozomi! Hey! Snap out of it!" Maki tried say but to no avail as well.

Eri and Nozomi continued their kiss, as Nozomi boldly thrust her tongue down into Eri's mouth. Their hands started to roam about each other's body as their kiss intensified.

Unable to look on, both Umi and Maki started to use force. With great difficulty, they tried to pull both of them apart. Finally, with huge effort, they managed to separate the both them.

"Damn it. Control your hormones, why can't you?" Maki muttered as the two girls that were kissing just a second ago gasped and panted for breath. Their glazed eyes finally returned to normal several seconds later and after a while, they finally realised what was going on.

"Ah Crap," Nozomi stated.

"I knew this wouldn't go well…" Eri started to mutter.

"Well…seems like I wasn't able to control myself either…" Nozomi said helplessly to the blonde.

"Seems like it…"

"I'm not going to apologise you know," Nozomi smiled weakly.

Eri smirked, "Of course not. Both of us enjoyed that. What's there to apologise?"

"Though…" Nozomi looked around the room and realised that Maki and Umi were the ones who stopped them. Irritation started to take over the purple head but once she figured out the reason why the both of them stopped her and Eri, her expression softened.

"Thanks, Maki-chan, Umi-chan." Nozomi said softly.

Both girls flushed slightly but said nothing and nodded.

_How cute. They're still embarrassed?_

"Yea…thanks, the both of you…" Eri said absentmindedly.

"Now you know why it's a bad idea to ask us to do that?" Nozomi said pointedly to Kotori.

The second year nodded guiltily.

However, having said that, the two girls who were forcefully split apart were unsatisfied. To put it bluntly, they were now feeling the after effects of kissing halfway and then stopping. Both of them wanted to go back to what they were doing before but restrained themselves. However, that only left the both of them squirming uncomfortably as they went back to their seats at the table.

The only think that filled their minds were each other and the kiss they had just now.

Eri shifted slightly beside Nozomi as Maki handed her the lyrics for her new song. Sensing the discomfort in the blonde, Nozomi squeezed her hands tightly and gave her a smile, her expression saying, _Wait for a bit longer. _

To be honest, though Nozomi told Eri to wait for a bit longer till the session ends, she herself was also getting a little restless. _Calm down, Nozomi. Just endure it. You wouldn't want the rest of μ's seeing you making out with Eri-chi right? Calm down. Just wait until club activities are over. _

"Are you two okay?" Umi asked worriedly seeing the apprehensive look on their faces.

"W-We're fine…" Eri said firmly.

Suddenly, something touched Eri's right thigh, making her jerk up. Startled, Eri looked beside her, only to see Nozomi holding back a grin. _What is Nozomi do– _Eri gasped out as something slide over her shin, brushing past her sensitive thigh slowly and purposefully.

_Damn it, that Nozomi. What is she– _Eri bit back another gasp and shivered as Nozomi proceeded to rub her shin against the exposed inner thigh.

_Oh God. I'll be damned if she keeps this up. _Eri thought as she tried not to move, enduring the torture. However, her resolve broke down almost immediately as a soft and gentle hand touched her thigh and started to caress the smooth skin.

A whimper escaped from Eri's mouth and she clamped her mouth shut instantly when Maki started to look at her strangely.

_Oh God._

Nozomi on the other hand, was having too much fun to notice that Maki was also staring at her suspiciously.

Umi and Niko glanced at each other when they realised what was going on beneath the wooden table.

Eri gritted her teeth and decided to place her right hand against Nozomi's inner thigh as a form of revenge. Before Nozomi could react, Eri started to tease the soft and sensitive skin playfully. The purple head swallowed back a moan as Eri started to massage her thigh slowly. Unfortunately, no matter how hard the purple haired girl tried to control herself, a loud thud suddenly echoed in the room. Eri smiled mischievously at Nozomi's obvious reaction to her teasing.

"What…was that?" Honoka asked.

Eri and Nozomi both blushed at the same time, their faces hot and flushed both from their previous…activity beneath the table and from embarrassment.

"It was me," Maki said indifferently before Eri or Nozomi could say anything. _This should warn them that they have to be careful and not to such…things during our club activities. _"Sorry about that. I was trying to cross my legs but hit the table instead."

Honoka nodded, seemingly accepting the reason, not thinking that something was amiss even though Niko and Umi could easily see through Maki's lie. They both knew that Maki was covering for Eri and Nozomi.

Nozomi made a mental note to thank Maki later.

"Anyways, back to the topic. So what do you guys think, Eri-chan, Nozomi-chan?" Honoka asked.

_Huh? _The both of them blinked, unsure of what Honoka's talking about.

Seeing both of their blank stares, Maki said irritably, "About the School's Live Concert. Weren't you guys listening to the discussion just now?"

"S-Sorry. We were…a little distracted just now and didn't catch the whole…discussion," Nozomi said sheepishly, feeling guilty at Maki's unwavering stare.

"We?" Niko chose this time to be perspective.

"I-It's nothing. We were just thinking about…the Student Council work that was left from yesterday…" Eri lied.

Niko frowned but said nothing, shrugging.

"Anyways. We were talking about holding another Live Concert in School before the third years' graduation, and we were wondering if you guys could sing the song that Maki wrote during that concert." Maki quickly summarised.

"I'm fine with it…" Eri smiled, "Nozomi?"

""Course I'm fine with it," was the purple head's reply.

"Then, it's settled." Niko said, "If there's nothing else…shall we start deciding the songs we want to sing for the Live?"

Everyone nodded and the black haired girl said, "Okay. Then Nozomi and Eri should go start practicing the song before Umi assigns the dance moves."

"Roger." Nozomi gave Niko a quick grin before placing her hands on her lap, trying to control herself this time. _Just hang in there. _

After an hour of torture – of not being able to touch or continue kissing Eri – Nozomi finally heaved a sigh of relief. Maki finally called it a day when she realised that neither Nozomi nor Eri are fully into the practice today. They were too distracted and couldn't concentrate on singing. Nozomi would often miss her part while Eri would sometimes stop singing halfway before awkwardly trying to continue.

Maki sighed. _Maybe I shouldn't have pulled them apart just now. If only they could be less obvious about how they were…distracted by each other. Though it seems like other than Niko and Umi, no one else has – thankfully – noticed that the two were behaving oddly. _

"Well, we'll continue next week," Maki finally decided, "By then…please make sure…that you're not…so_ distracted_." Maki stressed the word "distracted" meaningfully, giving them a pointed look and the two love birds blushed.

"Well then, we'll excuse ourselves first. We still have Student Council Work to do," Eri said smoothly, grabbing Nozomi's hand.

"Sure," Maki said. _I doubt they would do any work but…_

"Honoka! Nozomi and I are going first! See you guys next week!" Eri waved before the two hurriedly left the clubroom and head for the Student Council Room. Inside the room, Eri made sure that the door was locked and tossed her bag onto the table.

Without warning, Eri pushed Nozomi against the wall and crushed her lips against the Student Council Vice-President.

"Nnn–! E-Eri-chi…" The purple head murmured against her beloved's lips as they kiss deepened.

Eri pulled away, earning a protest from the purple haired girl.

"Nozomi. I love you." Eri confessed her love for her best friend again.

Nozomi smiled gently and said, "I love you too."

"What? No exchange of 'loving you forever and ever'?" Eri joked heartily.

Nozomi gave the blonde a lopsided grin, "Don't you already know that?"

Surprisingly, Eri started to blush, "W-Well it's not…like…"

"Like…?"

"Never mind…"

Nozomi stared into her girlfriend's azure orbs and somehow, it ended up being Nozomi's lips pressed against Eri's lips again.

* * *

A/N: Since the reviews for this chapter are somehow related to one another...here goes:

Kotori X Umi might happen...as for Nozomi X Maki or Niko X Maki...i still have no idea XD It would depend on whether i have the time since my schedule is pretty packed as of now and whether i have enough ideas to throw in another fanfic. :D

I'm not too sure which one is the more popular pairing here though:

Maki X Nozomi  
Maki X Niko  
Nozomi X Niko  
Nozomi X Eri

I'd admit, these pairings used to confuse me till i just settled with Nozomi X Eri or Eri X Nozomi, whichever way you prefer.

Anyways, look forward to the final conclusion of this fanfic~!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The story has come to an end, and this epilogue wraps everything up. :D Many thanks to those who had read and/or reviewed this fanfic as well as my cousin who i annoyed/teased to no end while coming up with chapters even though she had no idea what i was actually writing about :)

I had fun with this story and the characters and it helped relieved some of my stress during and after the examination period.

Note: i made up some of the 'dance' moves, the lyrics of the song comes from a website that i took online and the song comes from Nozomi's album (I think)... and once again, I don't own Love Live! :)

Enjoy!

* * *

_Epilogue _

"Now, we have our last song for today's live concert. This song would be sung by 2 members of μ's – Eri-chan and Nozomi-chan, also the School's Student Council President and Vice-President!" Honoka then passed the microphone to Eri, smiling.

"Thanks, Honoka," Eri whispered before taking the microphone as the rest of the μ's, save for Nozomi and Eri, headed back stage, waving to the audience.

"This song, like most of our songs, was composed by Maki. However, this song holds a special meaning to both of us. So, please listen to our final song, 'Baby Maybe Koi no Button'!"

The whole auditorium boomed with applause and shouts for the pair up on stage and the music started to play.

"_Simply kind words aren't enough anymore  
Trembling I sigh, You're so close I want to try touching you_"

Nozomi started to sing, her voice loud and clear as the two started to dance.

Eri continued from where Nozomi left off, a warm feeling settling in her as she peeked a glance at her girlfriend, smiling.

_"Getting this close was not by chance and yet  
Feigning ignorance and showing off a smile is a crime_"

_Pausing our conversation as we walk side by side  
I want a button for love (Clicking and ordering) Let's start"_

Nozomi echoed after Eri and their voice blended in together towards the chorus.

_"At the beginning we got a little closer  
I reflect on the happiness that came from meeting  
Forever (baby) Forever (maybe)  
I won't forget how my heart pounded  
It's always okay  
Our meeting invites tomorrow  
It would be great if I could tell you (Because I want to tell you)  
We stopped suddenly and gazed at one another…"_

The two girls on stage turned towards each other to correspond to the lyrics before passing by each other, their raised right hand reached out, as if trying to grab hold of something, before bringing it to their heart as the music played on.

Eri's voice faded while Nozomi's voice started to resound in the whole auditorium with the next verse.

_"If these feelings catch a ride on the wind and tickle your ears  
You should be able to hear my warm and sweet thoughts"_

_ "I tried imagining it but I don't understand at all  
I planned to know but I don't understand the real you"_

Eri's melodic voice floated, giving it her all as she sang with passion. Nozomi eyes involuntarily shifted to look at the blonde. Eri felt Nozomi's gaze on her and turned to look at her. The purple haired girl winked before bracing herself for the next verse and the blonde blushed slightly.

Nozomi gripped her heart and sang out, her voice thick with emotion.

_"This secret is a frustration expanding selfishly on its own  
There's a single button for love (As soon as it was clicked) Things started"_

The two girls' voices then came together, as they looked at each other lovingly, finishing off the song.

_"Suddenly handling it with a joke  
Your evasive eyes are lost  
But (sorry) But (worry)  
I don't want it to be painful  
It's okay in front of your eyes  
Because I'll promise, Because I love you  
Feeling this strongly (I want to say it right now)  
Still unable to say it we gazed at one another…_

_At the beginning we got a little closer  
I reflect on the happiness that came from meeting  
Forever (baby) Forever (maybe)  
I won't forget how my heart pounded  
It's always okay  
Our meeting invites tomorrow  
It would be great if I could tell you (Because I want to tell you)  
We stopped suddenly and gazed at one another…Did I click the button?_"

Both of them were breathing heavily when the song ended as they ended their dance smoothly. They were standing in front of each other, staring into one another's eyes, unmoving as the crowd went wild with applause, shouting and screaming both of their names. Adrenaline was still pumping through them as their face stayed flushed.

_Eri-chi…_Nozomi thought.

_Nozomi…_Eri thought.

_She looks so beautiful at this moment. _Both thought at the same time.

Seeing the flushed and sweaty look of her girlfriend, a tingling sensation coursed through her body and she shivered slightly. Maybe it was the adrenaline, maybe it was her getting caught up in the moment, but Eri had the sudden urge to kiss the purple head now.

She tried to restrain herself since it was inappropriate to be kissing her girlfriend out in the open in school. Snapping out of her thoughts, Eri broke the stare between the two and faced the cheering audience.

Unbeknownst to her, the purple haired girl was also thinking the same thoughts. Her thought drifted to before the live concert in the changing room when everyone had already changed and was at the backstage. The both of them had stayed in the changing room to have a private time alone. It was then that Eri had pinned Nozomi against the locker door before her lips came into contact with the purple head's. The blonde had boldly started to trail her kisses from her cheeks to her ears and down her neck slowly, causing the other girl to moan with pleasure.

However, before Eri could continue, a knock had broken the spell and the two girls had stopped what they were doing in frustration before opening the door, only to reveal a blushing Umi was obviously had heard the activity…that was going on before she knocked. She had contemplated to let them finish before she knocked but due to time constraint, she decided against it, silently apologising to her two seniors.

Back in the present, Nozomi craved for Eri's kiss and touch. She had to force herself to stay still on the stage before she does something stupid like kissing the life out of her girlfriend in front of the whole school.

Seeing Eri turning around, Nozomi took the cue and both of them bowed, grinning at the crowd before waving and running back to the backstage.

"Good work, Eri-chan, Nozomi-chan!" Honoka greeted the both of them cheerfully.

"Thanks, you guys did a wonderful job as well," Eri said.

"Yep, the live was a total success!" Nozomi grinned.

"Hey, you two! Good job out th –" Before Kotori could say finish, Eri had already dragged Nozomi away from the backstage to the changing room.

"Why are…they in such a hurry…?" Kotori looked confused.

Umi shared a glance with Niko and Maki as understanding crossed their minds. Niko suppressed a grimace and sighed, "Just leave them alone for now. I swear, they behave like they can't survive without kis–" Maki immediately slapped her hand over the third-year's mouth and what came out was a muffled sound. "–every few hours."

"Huh?" Hanayo looked even more confused.

"N-Never mind, Hanayo…" Maki laughed uneasily.

"O-OH!" Honoka shouted, finally understanding why they were in such a hurry, "Does that mean…we get to spy on them again?" the ginger haired girl grinned, her limits knows no bounds.

"W-What are you saying, Honoka?" Umi almost panicked, "We can't peek at them. It's rude and unsightly. An invasion of their privacy."

"Aw, why not?" Honoka pouted.

"I'm sure they locked the door as well…" Hanayo tried to dissuade Honoka, having learnt her lesson from last time.

"We should just leave them alone…" Rin piped in.

"Hey, Kotori, you'll come with me right?" Honoka ignored the two of them and looked at her childhood friend.

Kotori smiled innocently and sweetly "Of course!"

"Damn those two. Why won't they listen?!" Niko cursed. She was almost sure that if Eri and Nozomi knew that they were spying on them, severe punishment would be meted out to them. _And God knows how far they'll go…_

"Honoka! Like I said, we can't spy on them. If we get caught, the consequences…" Niko shuddered, "would be too much for us to bear. Considering the fact that both of them are in the Student Council and wield considerable power…"

"Aw, fine…" Honoka pouted again, sharing a disheartened look with Kotori.

* * *

Back in the changing room, the two girls were already in the midst of kissing each other senseless.

"Eri-chi…" Nozomi whimpered, feeling her knees go weak against the onslaught of kisses that her girlfriend was giving her.

"Nozomi…" Eri murmured against the other girl's neck, "I love you…"

The purple head moaned out, her body hot, her heart racing wildly as her whole mind started to go blank.

Nozomi started to massage Eri's back, rubbing sensually against the blonde's back as they kissed again.

Eri finally pulled away, leaving the both of them panting and gasping.

"Eri-chi…I love you too…" the purple head blushed.

Eri smiled and patted her girlfriend's head affectionately.

However, something seemed to be troubling the purple head as the her forehead had scrunched up into a small frown. Eri hadn't noticed during the concert but she did now and it was worrying her.

"But…" Nozomi suddenly said quietly, not realising that she'd actually spoken out loud.

"But…?" Eri raised an eyebrow.

The purple head looked perplexed. She didn't know if she should say this at such a good moment. This matter has been bugging her for a while but she had managed to distract herself from the fact by engrossing herself in her idol practices and Eri.

"Yes?" Eri encouraged. She wanted to know what's on the purple haired girl's mind. She had a sneaking suspicion as to what was on the other girl's mind.

"G-Graduation…" her voice was a whisper.

Eri knew what Nozomi was trying to say and understood her hesitation.

"Don't worry. Even if we're apart in different universities, we'll still be together. We can still see each other every day. We can go to each other's houses and we could text or call one another," Eri assured the purple head.

"Yea, you're right…" The purple head smiled sheepishly, feeling a little foolish to be worrying about something like this, "Sorry..."

Eri shook her head, "It's okay. It also shows how much you love me 3"

Nozomi face turned red as she said nothing.

"Well, I'll be lonely without having you around by my side all day…but I'll deal with it." Eri pulled the purple head into an embrace. Nozomi nuzzled against the blonde's neck and said softly, "Me too."

With the both of them going to different Universities, that was the way they could meet up. They could go to each other's houses and have sleepovers every now and then but they just have to learn how to cope without being physically near each other. Though there was the option of living together, Eri couldn't possibly leave her younger sister alone at home.

"We should…get going. I'm sure the others are waiting for us." Nozomi started to say.

Eri refused to let go of Nozomi and whispered seductively into her ear, "Forget the others. How about we go for a second round?"

Nozomi blushed furiously, her face as red as a tomato and Eri could feel her nod against her shoulder.

Eri smirked, "Looks like it would take awhile before Honoka and the others can change out of their costumes."

And she kissed Nozomi.

* * *

A/N: 8D -smiles in relief that the fanfic is finally finished -

Anyways, i'll be starting on a new fanfic about romance between 2 particular members in μ's...so look forward to it! :D I'll be starting the new fanfic once i get the hang of what i wanted to do with them, or rather, what i want to happen between them :3

Woohoo.


End file.
